valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Archer and Armstrong and Mary-Maria versus Bacchus —a dude who thinks he’s the god of wine! At last…Bacchus’ diabolical plan stands revealed: get Archer and Armstrong drunk! Too bad one is an immortal with a liver of steel and the other is a bit of a lightweight.That can only mean one thing: Mary-Maria to the rescue! But can she and Armstrong put aside their differences in time to hold Archer’s hair back? Or is he about to ruin the expensive interior of Armstrong’s bottomless satchel?! In the Bag, Part 3 (Archer & Armstrong Are In the Bag, Part 3) Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Brown Lizards * Goblins * Other Characters: * Bachus's Party People * * * Green Lizards * * * Locations: * 1983 * * ** Omega Theta Pi Party (ΩΘΠ) Items: * 1907 Lagavulin * * * Beer kegs * Coffee machine * Dumspter Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), ©, (1:10), (1:20), David Lafuente (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), (Assisting), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis 1983 A.D. Armstrong, Frank and Murial battle dinosaurs in Brooklyn. After the battle, Frank and Murial remind Armstrong as to why they are no longer friends. 2015 A.D. Armstrong, Mary-Maria and Archer are battling through the satchel. Armstrong admits that everything has been his fault. The trio are rescued from Trash Cherubs by the Green Lizards that had unsuccessfully tried to escape the satchel. Armstrong punches Archer in the stomach in order to force him to throw up and sober up. Bacchus escapes the satchel, drinks alcohol and grows. Bacchus walks away from the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness, leaving the satchel open. Bacchus goes to a frat party. He subsequently takes it over. As Mary-Maria, Archer and Armstrong escape the bag, they see the Sisters. Obie confronts Mary-Maria and tells her that he has a girlfriend. The Sisters update the trio on the situation with Bacchus. Archer, Armstrong, Mary-Maria and the Sisters confront Bacchus during the street party that he is throwing. Bacchus throws a dumpster on Armstrong. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:AA 003 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg|'Cover A' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Kano Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Gallagher Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Monica Gallagher A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Roberts Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Oliver Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Ben Oliver A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Lafuente Textless Cover Art A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Kano Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Gallagher Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover C' by Monica Gallagher Textless A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Roberts Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Oliver Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Ben Oliver A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by David Lafuente Preview AA 003 001.jpg AA 003 002.jpg AA 003 003.jpg AA 003 004.jpg AA 003 005.jpg AA 003 006.jpg Related References External links